Switch
by LocustaMalfoy
Summary: It is the start of seventh year for Draco and Hermione, but it starts terribly when they find out that they are head boy and head girl, and have to share their own common room. My first fanfic. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Not A Good Start

AN: I don't know where this story is going yet... or do I? Hahaha you will have to wait and see! R&R please

* * *

Disclaimer: Anyone you have heard of from Harry Potter, isn't mine. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

"Bullstrode, Morris" Professor McGonagall placed the aging Sorting Hat on Bullstrode's head, and after a few moments……

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh no, we're not off to a good start, are we?" Hermione Granger groaned as two more first years were placed into Slytherin house, after much deliberation on the sorting hat's part.

"Never mind, Mya, who would want a Bullstrode in Gryffindor anyway?" red-headed Ron attempted to comfort Hermione, as well as distract her from noticing Harvey Collins strut over to the Slytherin table.

"Finnegan, Samantha"

Seamus' younger sister was so excited to finally be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she tripped on one of the steps leading to the wooden stool, causing Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to start laughing amongst themselves. After regaining her composure Samantha sat on the stool and became the very image of anxiety, trembling like a kitten, anticipating the worst outcome. Thankfully, her concern wasn't turned into reality as she was announced a Gryffindor. Holding her head up high, Samantha walked calmly over to the "Grand Gryffindor" table, as the Weasley twins called it.

"It didn't turn out _that_ bad though," Harry promptly spluttered on his fresh pumpkin juice, after the Sorting Hat had been put back into its traditional glass and gold, magically locked case. And that was only because Ginny and just slapped her older brother, Ron Weasley, around his now extremely red face, for flirting with Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year.

Altogether, there had been 27 Gryffindors, 26 Slytherins, 24 Hufflepuffs and 19 Ravenclaws. As Hermione conjured up a small towel and some ice cubes, Ginny lectured Ron on how disappointed she was in him.

"Of all the things mum has brought you up not to do, Ronald Weasley. I am ashamed. You should be too, flirting, I mean, _actually flirting _and you haven't even finished your first breakfast of the academic year." She was starting to sound like Hermione. "I will be writing to mother when my lessons for the day are over, I'm sure she would be _very _curious as to know what you have been doing on your first day as a seventh year student."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you will not be writing to your mother tonight. You will be getting on with your homework." Hermione gave Ron the neatly wrapped, home-made ice pack whilst glaring at Ginny. "The quill and parchment will still be there at the end of the week, and I assume your parents are not planning on moving within the next 5 days."

Hary chuckled at the antics of the small group. Ron was wincing in pain, well, wincing in the hope that somebody will notice the unbearable amount of pain he is in, preferably Lavender. Hermione was looking sternly at Ginny, telling her that "under no circumstances will she write to her parents until the weekend". Ginny sat silently on the bench, pretending to take in every word Hermione was saying, whilst really trying to work out a way of writing to her family without Hermione finding out.

Over the summer holiday, Neville Longbottom had visited the Leaky Cauldron, and met Lavender there. They met up a few times and Lavender even stayed with Neville and his grandmother for a week. They hadn't officially announced it yet (they hadn't had the opportunity!), but they were now dating. Harry had noticed Lavender and Neville exchanging flirtatious glances throughout the ceremony and breakfast, but had decided to keep quiet.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, after realising she was taking no notice. "Ginny, are you even listening to me? Your eduacation is very impor-" She was cut off by the sound of a glass being tapped. Looking up she saw Professor McGonagall using a goblet, spoon and an echoing charm to silence the students in the Great Hall.

"Thank you, professor," Albus Dumbledore said as McGonagall resumed her seated position. "I would like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and wish the best of luck to each and every one of you. I would also like to welcome back returning students and wish them the best of luck. There are a few things I would like to mention before you all leave to go to your common rooms. Firstly, congratulations to Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and Seamus Finnigan for becoming their house Quidditch captains." Cheers erupted from the crowd, particularly the Ravenclaws. everyone knew Terry Boot was the best keeper in the history of Hogwarts, even above Oliver Wood. "Secondly," Dumbledore called after the hall hushed. "I would like to remind all fifth to seventh year students that the Hogsmeade trip will be in five weeks time, soremember to get permission. And finally, as you all know, our positions of Head-Girl and Head-Boy have yet to be taken. I think that, as Gryffindor won the House Cup and Slythering won the Quidditch cup last year, it is only fair that the places should go to a member from both houses."

Hermione's face had lit up at the mention of Head-Girl, but her spirits plummeted to the seemingly bottomless floor at the latter part of the announcement. Each student knew that Dumbledore wanted inter-house unity, but each student also knew that putting a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the same room, alone, was a **bad** idea.

"Therefore, our new Head-Girl will be none other than Gryffindor's Hermione Granger. Congratulations, Miss Granger, please come up to the front." Hermione strutted past the rest of the Gryffindor students and lightly bounced up the steps to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, and to all the other teachers," Hermione turned around and smiled at the seated professors.

"And,now, our new Head-Boy will be Draco Malfoy. Please come up to the front, also, Mister Malfoy." The old, grey-haired man took Draco's fair-skinned hand and shook it firmly. he signalled for Hermione and Draco to shake hands. Reluctantly, they did as was expected of them. When Draco hand touched Hermione's delicate, slender fingers, a shiver went down his spine and she was quick to realise that Draco was vulnerable at this moment. She squeezed his hand at tightly as she could, so no-one but herself and Draco would notice. She was right. He was vulnerable.

So very, _very_ vulnerable.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Review please, I need your opinion to improve! Thanks.

p.s. this is my first fanfic. So be nice!

x LocustaMalfoy x


	2. Chapter 2: Head House Rules

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I am seting a new rule: I will not update until I have a minimum of 5 reviews. I have writer's block at the moment and I apologise if I don't update quickly. It is Easter, too, and I am going out a lot! Happy Easter! Happy Holidays! R&R please!

* * *

Disclaimer: Anyone you have heard of from Harry Potter, isn't mine. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

"5 points from Slytherin house, Miss Bulstrode, and I suggest you leave before you get your house into the minuses" Hermione would never admit to it, but she loved to take points from Slytherin. 

"Technically, you can't put us into the minuses," Millicent was bored of schoolwork and had made up her mind about annoying the first Gryffindor she came across, and that happened to be Hermione Granger, Head-Girl.

"_Technically,_ I can. And I will if you do not make your way to your common room immediately." the flustered Head-Girl was becoming more and more infuriated each second she was in the presence of Millicent Bullstrode, Slytherin seventh year.

"I don't want to go to my common room," Millicent wanted to keep her word, and did so, quite well.

"Then go to the Great Hall or the library."

"What if I don't," Hermione was growing tired of Millicent's irriatating attitude.

"Then I shall be forced to do this," Hermione pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her dark jeans and raised it, pointing it towards the ceremonial room, where the house points counters were.

Millicent still refused to move.

"5...4...3...2...1," a jet of silver and green sparks shot out of the end of her wand and made its way to the Slytherin counter, weaving in and out of the passing students. A few moments later the coloured jet that had disappeared around the corner came back like a boomerang, only the colour had changed from green and silver to midnight black. It curled into a small ball, which Millicent tried to grab. Unfortunately for her, the quick-witted Head-Girl was too quick and pointed her wand at the sphere, turning it into a white powder, before it disintegrated.

"Now GO," Hermione used an echoing spell to make her words vibrate off the walls arounds her, which made several students squeal and Millicent jump. She walked off in the direction of the dungeons and as soon as she turned the corner, started running towards her common room as fast as possible, in the fear that Hermione knew a spell that would track her and get her into a lot of trouble, should she go anywhere but there.

_**2 hours later**_

"Why did you do that, I just can't believe you'd have the nerve to do that." Draco had taken points off a Hufflepuff for insulting Professor Snape behind his back, and found out what Hermione had done, he was furious. "Nobody messes with Slytherin."

"Well, Malfoy, in case you hadn't noticed, since you've spend most of the day with your head in the clouds and your face in a mirror, I did 'mess with Slytherin', and it was Bulstrode's own fault."

Draco paced back and forth across the common room carpet, thinking of a witty comeback. Unfortunately for him, there was no witty comeback, since Hermione was only telling him the facts. "Listen Granger, I don't know what you are trying to do, but whatever it is, it's not working, you're not going to get to me that easily." Draco was pleased with this remark, so he strutted over to the black leather couch and dropped onto it.

"I don't plan on wasting my time on plotting things to do to you. Anyway," Hermione pulled the hair bobble out of her chesnut curls and tossed it towards her own bedroom door. "I think we need to set some rules for ourselves before we go out and patrol the halls whenever we feel like it. So, I sug-"

"Suggest you listen to what I say, and do exactly that, Granger." Draco cut across her sudden announcement. "You will go out on patrol when I am not. You will not be in this common room when I am. You will not take any points from Slytherin."

"EXCUSE ME???????" Hermione was barely listening until the latter 'rule' thumped her around her head. "I refuse to obide by these rules, I am not living like an inferior being to yourself, Malfoy. I can't believe you would actually think that there was the slightest possibility that I would follow those pathetic orders, that is unacceptable Malfoy. I am pretty certain that you would not approve of myself telling you, 'The Slytherin Prince', that 'You will go out on patrol when I am not. You will not be in this common room when I am. You will not take any points from Gryffindor'. You wouldn't would you Malfoy? Oh, don't tell me your speechless. I'm sorry, should I not be shouting at you like this," Hermione had become so angry she had backed him up onto the leather sofa, from which he had got off in the first place. "Is this not apropriate behavior for a _filthy little mudblood _like myself? I have every right to go and patrol whilst you are patroling, I have every right to be in this common room whilst you are in this common room and I have every right," Hermione exhaled the breath she had been holding in thoughout the entire speech. "To. take. points. from. Slytherin!" After every word she poked him in the arm, and bitterly spat out 'Slytherin', pushing him so hard with her index finger that Draco lost his balance and tumbled onto the coach.

After personally wiping the smirk clean off Draco's face, Hermione was satisfied with herself and decided to go to the library and get a head start on her homework. Gathering her belongings and her wand, she climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridor. There was a bad side to being the Head-Girl, she thought, _everyone moves out of my way because they think that if they don't, I will take points off of their house. It isn't fair that Head students are feared more than respected. _Although she didn't like this treatment, she chose not to make a fuss, and anyway, she did think that she would never be late to classes, not that she ever was before though.

_**Back in the Head Common Room**_

Draco once again paced around the room, wondering how he let himself get pushed around by that busy-haired, know-it-all Granger. He also noticed that something wasn't right with her. She had... changed. He couldn't pinpoint it for his life, but he knew something was different.

He decided to leave these thoughts in the back of his mind and he walked down to the Great Hall, to grab a plate of food, to satisfy his noisy, and evidently so, hungry stomach.

_**In the Great Hall**_

The large group of Gryffindors had gathered around to buy a variety of items. That is, the variety of items that the mischevious Weasley twins had smuggled into the school without Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape or Filch noticing, dispite the reputation they withheld as badly behaved students.

Seamus Finnigan wanted to stock up on Wheezing Wallops for the next party he went to, these were holografic balloons that had a habit of creeping up behind the most unsuspecting people and deflating themselves loudly, oddly, without being noticed, causing the victim to become extremely paraniod and embarrassed.

Neville Longbottom, as well bahaved as he was, wanted to get his hands on the 'Creatures of the Sea' aquarium so badly, he was willing to ruin his reputation. This amazing aquaruim contained minitures of many amazing sea creatues, including mer-people, giant squids (although the 'giant' squid was anything but giant) and gilled hee-cranks, which were a type of fish the could breathe out of water and reveal the secrets of the mer-people and witches and wizards to anyone who would listen, which made them highly unpopular with the majority of the magic world.

Dean Thomas wanted the newest broomstick cleaning kit, which read: **"For all the Quidditch lovers; this kit not only cleans your broom to leave it shimmering in the sunlight, it increases efficiency by 32.9 so your broom can go anywhere, anytime, with a swish!"**

"Okay, okay! I think we should resume sales in the Gryffindor Common room after today's lessons." George had to whisper to the congregating crowd, so not to alert the teachers to their scheme.

"No, I am sorry," Fred tried to sort the situation out, after hearing many groans from the people around the table. "I'm afraid you'll have to talk to us another time, we can't do anything now, we've packed up all of our supplies." he stated, after putting his wand back into his robe pocket.

As people made their ways back to their own seats, a loud BANG came from the back of the hall. Some people didn't bother to look up, whether it was because they knew what the noise was or they were too busy, other people, mainly first years looked up, to find none other than Draco and his possé charging through the door. His minions consisted of Crabbe and Goyle to his immediate left and right, with Pansy and Blaise slightly behind them, forming a 'V' shape. Malfoy strolled down the aisle like he owned the place with Crabbe and Goyle waddling behind him, being as overweight as they were, they could pull off the 'strolling'. Blaise just walked as confidently as was possible, with a straight a face as was possible, considering the sight that was to his right.

Pansy Parkinson strutting.

Well, Pansy _attempting_ to strut, no matter how obvious it was that her attempts would have shadowed a pig shuffling down a catwalk whilst wearing stilettos. And what with the majority of students who were laughing so much that there were tears streaming down their flushed cheeks, Draco's entrance wasn't exactly the most impressive, more, entertaining.

"I wonder why their laughing, Drakie, did something happen?" Pansy was totally oblivious to the situation.

"Ugh," Draco wasn't sure what was worse the fact that she was so dense or the pet name. He decided on both.

"Drakie," Pansy was anything but seductive, especially when trying to be. "I think we should do something later, you know..."

* * *

AN: Ooh, the tension. Well, as I said, I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews, so you know what you have to do. Click it... you know you want to. And, your reviews inspire me, so if you review, I'll write and you'll get to read the next part of the story! 

We all know how much of a sad individual Parkinson is, so I am thinking of skipping the things that she is planning on doing! Anyways, in reviews, I have decided to start a topic:

**Who should be the other main couple in this story?**

I am open to anything except the ships on my profile that I hate!! Thanks for helping!

x LocustaMalfoy x


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I figured that nobody was going to be kind enough to review, so that I can achieve my goal of 5 reviews per chapter. sniffs

But I still stand by the rule from this chapter and on. I have no idea how long this story will be but I am hoping it will be quite extended.

This isn't a real chapter; this is a plan I have had. Here goes:

This chapter is a disclaimer, for all of the chapters ahead, hereby ensuring I do not need to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter, which gets tiring.

DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER.

**I do not own any of the following characters:**

****

Hermione Granger/ Hermione/ Mya/ 'Mione/ Herm-own-ninny/ Granger/ Know-It-All/ Bookworm/ Mudblood/ Muggle-born/ Gryffindor Princess/ Miss Granger.

Draco Malfoy/ Malfoy/ Ferret/ Twitchy Little Ferret/ Worm/ Arrogant-Conceited-Prat/ Bloody Git/ Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach/ Slytherin Prince.

Professor Dumbledore/ Albus/ The-Greatest-Wizard-Of-All-Time/ The-Loony-One.

Professor McGonagall/ Minerva.

Professor Snape/ Severus/ Snapeykins/ Greasy-Haired-Gryffindor-Hating-Hooked-Nosed-Slime-Ball.

Professor Sprout.

Professor Trelawney/ The-One-Who-Is-Loonier-Than-Dumbledore/ An Ugly Old Bat In Outsize Specs.

Madame Malkin.

Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort/ Voldie/ Tom/ Tom Riddle/ Tom Marvelodo Riddle/ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named/ You-Know-Who.

Harry Potter/ Harry/ The-Boy-Who-Lived/ Pothead/ Scarface/ Scarhead/ Potter/ The one who faces death…constantly/ The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die-And-Decided-To-Kick-Voldie's-Evil-Ass-Into-Oblivion/ Master-Potter/ Mister Potter

Ron Weasley/ Ron/ Ronald/ Mister Weasley/ Weasley/ Weasel/ Red-Head/Weasel/ Weaselbee.

Ginny Weasley/ Ginny/ Ginerva/ Ginerva Weasley/ Ginerva Molly Weasley/ Weaselette.

Fred Weasley.

George Weasley.

Molly Weasley.

Arthur Weasley.

Lavender Brown/ Lavvy/ Lav-Lav.

Padma Patil.

Parvarti Patil.

Rubeus Hagrid/ Hagrid/ Vicious-Oaf.

Peeves.

Nearly Headless Nick/ Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington.

**I do not own any of the following locations:**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogsmeade.

Flourish and Blotts.

Honeydukes.

The Shrieking Shack.

Madame Malkin's Robe Shop.

The Leaky Cauldron.

Diagon Alley.

Gringotts Bank.

I do not make a profit from writing any of these fanfic stories. The only thing I earn is the sheer happiness and glee of knowing that I have (hopefully) made somebody want to continue reading this story. I don't wish to make a profit from these stories and I hope J. K. Rowling doesn't sue me if she actually reads this!! Mainly because I am a 14 year old with no hope of ever making a living from writing novels.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I must again apologise for two things

a) This not being a real chapter.

b) Taking so long to update.

I will put the next chapter up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 3: Pureblood Past

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy with SATs and revision. And without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

Being an exchange student isn't easy. You're an outsider for a long, long time, and even when you do make friends, they're still weary of you. I don't blame them, I mean there is a war going on after all. 

The Great Wizarding War.

Good V Evil.

Light V Dark.

The-Boy-Who-Lived V He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Harry Potter V Tom Riddle.

Confused? Well, I should start from the beginning, that way you'll know who I am. Hopefully.

I am Kristiana De-Rosa, Pureblood Princess. That's not my ego talking, it's actually true, but that's not important. Ok, so it is a little important. Have you heard of my family? What about the Malfoy's? Well, in status, the De-Rosa's are of THE highest status in the wizarding communitee. I say are: were. The plain fact is, our family is believed to be dead. The 'last' heir died in a battle between a group of Deatheaters and the Ministry. What the rest of the magical folk didn't know was that he had a child, me. My father told my mother and I that we were in grave danger and insisted upon us changing our identites.

So we did.

We used glamour charms to change our appearances, and the Ministry helped us with creating new identities, and moved us to a different country. France. From Britain to France. Simple, yes?

No.

I had to move to a different country, learn a different language, make new friends and learn ettiquette and manners of France. Oh, and I had to get used to the food too. I found out that my father had died three weeks later. After that, I became isolated, as did my mother.

A year later, my wounds had finally healed and I was starting an amazing new school, Beauxbatons Academy, I made quite a few friends, although my best friend was Fleur DeLacour. We had the same classes, the same friends and were in the same dorm.

In our fourth year, our Headmistress, Madame Maxime, announced that we were, as a school, to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, we were so excited! Not many students got picked, but Fleur and I were lucky enough to be selected. Not only were we happy to be participating, we wanted to seee what Hogwarts was like, and what the students were like.

My mum, Tamara De-Rosa (or Jessica Robertson, in her changed identity), was thinking of moving to England, and I wanted to see the school. She told me to not only look at the actual school, but to identify the personalities of students, and check out the lessons, and what the professors teach.

I absolutely adored the whole atmoshpere of the place, and insisted upon going to that school.

So here I am, on the Hogwarts Express, alone in a compartment. I haven't met anyone yet, besides Professor Dumbledore, he told me I was to be 'Sorted' when we got to the castle, whatever that means.

"- well I don't think that will work at all," I heard someone approaching and quickly sat up, I'd been lying on the small, comfy bench.

"Why not? I like the idea," Another voice, getting closer.

"Seriously, she too smart to fall -"

"Oh, clearly your new. Am I right?" A blonde-haired, grey-eyed student asked in a confident, superior holier-than-thou manner.

"Oh, I, uhh - How did you know?" I stumbled on my words like a foolish child. '_Pull yourself together! What was that? You are Kristiana De-Rosa, A De-Rosa does not act like that.'_

"Because. No-one who has been to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express would dare sit in the compartment, unless they wanted to face the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Do you want to face the wrath of a Malfoy? I'll have you know that Malfoy's are a prestigious, pureblood family. We are at the top. The very top." The boy's identity was finally revealed.

I inwardly smirked at his confidence. My first encounter with a Malfoy, and he acts as though he owns the school, train and planet. I suppose it's to be expected, I mean, he doesn't know the De-Rosa bloodline is still going. How naive.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you, I shan't come to this compartment again." I stood, turned my back and began walking to the door.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fi- "Wait.

I swivelled around on the spot to face him and his friends.

"What was your name?"

"Unimpressive Mr Malfoy. I would have thought you could have been quicker than that."

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Kristiana De-Rosa"

* * *

Ooh, I'm so cruel. And now you can all kill me for not updating. I know this doesn't tie in with the story, but it will soon. This also goes back to before the first two chapters, on the train. obviously. and its from the point of view of a character i own and created!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Mad Malfoy

I strutted towards the door, and winked at Malfoy, before closing it. Taking a left, I continued down the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. My suitcase was back with the stunned Malfoy, so I decided to not get changed just yet.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in." I yawned.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" Malfoy had taken a seat opposite me. I noticed he'd brought my suitcase with me.

I said: 'liar'," he repeated. "You aren't a De-Rosa. That bloodline was wiped out years ago."

"And what makes you so sure?" I was getting nervous, he'd obviously read a lot.

"Well, first of all, my father, whom I'm sure you've heard of, has told me that we are the most powerful and feared family in the wizarding community. Secondly, I've done my homework, and found out that 'your father' Romero De-Rosa was killed by the Minister of Magic, in the battle, 15 years ago."

"Anything else you'd like to add, Sherlock?" I queried, gloating at the fact that he'd have no idea what or who Sherlock was.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your suitcase tag says that you are Armani Calana." Malfoy said, with a dramatic smirk on his face, as though he'd just solved the century's most puzzling murder.

After checking my perfectly manicured nails, I grabbed my wand from my blouse, and called "Accio tag." Malfoy was still smirking, and I hesitated, he looked adorable, like a porcelain figure. "Finite Encantam" I pointed my wand at the small piece of paper, and the ink morphed into new letters, revealing my true name "Kristiana Maria De-Rosa" I read. "Happy now?" I added cheekily.

"I must -"

"- Bow down to your superiority?"

"But I -"

"- Can't believe I'm in the presence of one so powerful?" I mocked.

"Surely you have to -"

"- Be some sort of illusion that I am dreaming of?"

"Now, this is -"

"- Ridiculous, I must leave at once, before I drool over your beauty and grace?" I just love making him so mad. It's really fun.

"Look, missy, I don't know who you think you are, but no-one messes with a Malfoy. You'll regret the day you ever even laid eyes on me." Malfoy was fuming.

I just gave him a puppy dog look and asked innocently "Oh gosh, where _are _my manners, I forgot to ask your first name."

" Draco," he huffed, right before storming from the room and slamming the door.

_10 minutes later _

"Ahh," I sighed, as I sat back and watched the clouds rolling into the distance. Looking down, I noticed that the laces on my new school boots were untied, so I snatched my wand and swished it in a zig-zag shape, watching as my black leather boots tied themselves. Tired of waiting for someone to come in, I curled up on the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

Now, I know this is a short chapter, but at least i have started to write again. This chapter is dedicated to ''she-who-must-not-be-named''. I would never have remembered about this if it wasn't for you! Thank you

xLocustaMalfoyx


End file.
